


Abandoned love

by Anime_obsessed



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Depressing, Depression, M/M, Please dont read if you are sensitive of these subjects, Teacher!levi x student Eren, kind of sorry, not sorry, this is my first fic so don't judge me, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_obsessed/pseuds/Anime_obsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren jeager was abused by his parents and thrown out after he came out to them, he was thrown out onto the streets and had no place to live. He attended Maria high and music was the only thing that kept him going </p><p>At the start of the new school year, there was a teacher that Eren had never seen before. Mr Ackerman he read from the board....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Fic, it gets better I promise * crosses fingers for luck * anyways there is mention of abuse, rape and intense voilence, sorrryyyy. I'll try to update this as much as possible and I really hope you enjoy, let's get on with the story * lots of smiles *

Erens P.O.V 

i woke up to the cold bitter morning air. I groaned as I slowly lifted my head up from the bench and looked around. It was still dark but I don't normally get much sleep anyways since..... That night happened. I shiver at the thought.

I lift my arms up and stretch slowly, I hear my bones crack because of the Uncomfort of sleeping on a hard cold surface. I stay on the park bench looking around at some early risers going on a morning jog or walking their dog. ' imagine if I could go back to living a life like that, doing normally things. I might actually have some friends ' 

I think to myself and sigh deeply. I start to walk about aimlessly thinking about my foster parents. I was 13 when my parents threw me out, they caught me with a play boy magazine. It was only inoccent and didn't mean anything, I saw it and picked up up randomly flicking through the pages. That's when they walked in, they were disgraced at what they saw that's when I finally decided to tell them. I thought they would take it better but obviously not. They screamed and shouted at me to get out, that they didn't want me to be their son anymore. I remember grabbing everything I could and put it into a bag with tears blurring my eyes. 

I was put into care after that. At first going into that house felt like a dream. Everything was clean, polished, they greates me with kind smiles and hugs, even promises of all the fun things we could do together. I quickly found out all those sweet thoughts would be abandoned. It was my second night in the house and I was tucked up in my bed with my foster mum singing me to sleep because I woke up screaming for a nightmare about my parents. That's when I heard it. Bang. A gun shot coming from downstairs. my ' mum ' quickly picked me up and put me in the closet. It's all a blur that night now, but I remember the screaming and the drunken shouts. Suddenly there was a gun shot and all was silent. I've forgotten everything else that happened that night and I never want to remember it. 

Before long I found myself in the middle of a park with silent tears dripping down my face. I wipe them away quickly and drag myself to school slowly not caring if I was late. My apperiance was the least of my worries but I have grown quite skinny from the lack of nutrients, even when I decided to go back to my foster dads house i had to steal food from the cabinets and shower as quickly as I could. You may be asking why I stay there, mainly because when I do go home I get beaten until I'm passed out and death threats if I told anyone. I wouldn't mind that actually death would be quite peaceful. I wouldn't say I'm suicidal but I wouldn't mind dying. Say if I was in the middle of the road and a car came at me, I wouldn't nessecarily move. 

I walk into school hiding in the corner hoping going unnoticed until the bell rang. A group of guys walked up to me all wearing evil grins on their face " look who it i- " the bell rings mid sentence and I sigh in relief. I rush of to class away from them but Jean, the ' leader ' of the group grabs my collar. " we'll finish this later " he spits in my face and I run away to class as soon as he lets go of me.

I look at my new timetable - since it was the start of the new year - and discover that I have music. I smile a little to myself and walk into the classroom. This is when I'm at my happiest, surrounded by musical instruments that I know how to play perfectly, I don't know how but I'm just naturally good at it. Now is the only time I get to play and I savour every second of it.

I see a middle aged man sat at his desk at the front of the room reading a book, I look over him shyly. He's wearing a tight white shirt showing of his well defined muscles ' God ' I thought to myself, I tried to tear my eyes away but I couldn't. I found myself staring at him. His jaw line was razor sharp and his glasses complimented the shape of his face greatly. His hair was jet black and was accompanied by an undercut ' shit stop stairing ' I think to myself and quickly looked back down before him or anyone else saw me checking him out.

The second bell rings and the door slams shut, Silence filled the room immediately " I am Levi, your new music teacher "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to spend a double period with his new teacher. In suck little Levi is very intrigued by the quite brown haired boy in the back of the class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so like I've said this is my first fic and I'll try and make them the best I can and I swear it'll get better * lots of smiles *

Erens P.O.V

My head snapped up suddenly at hearing a loud voice. The teacher now known as Levi walked over to the board and writ his name " also none of that mr. Bullshit, I'm just Levi " he cleared his throat and started to look about the classroom " I don't exept any intolerance in my class. So no yelling out unless nessecary, no chewing gum, you can keep your hoodies on if you want and I'll give you as much freedom as possible if you obey those rules " Levi lifted an eye brow 

All the class were smiling about the new teacher. He didn't seem to be that bad. He was hot, incredibly hot. Now he was standing up I could get a good of his ass and shit it was perfect. I could get used to this. Everything about his apperiance was perfect. His dark hair complimented his pail skin perfectly and he was short, I have to admit but that wouldn't matter. I sigh happily 

" so that's my rules also at the end of the month you will do a solo or group performance on an instrument of your choice in front of the class, the choose is yours. I hope we all get along " he gives a soft smile 

Shit his smile, God. I'm lost for words. I could stare at it all day, it could lighten a dark room instantly. God it it coul be the most powerful weapon in the universe.

Books were dropped on my desk and suddenly snapping me out of my trance. I look up slowly to see Levi lwaning on my desk, I blush slightly and gulp. " what's your name " he asks sternly. " e-Eren jeager, sir " I stutter, some kids snicker at me and I look back down. " why aren't you paying attention in my class, I'll let you of with it this time but if it happens again it's a detention. Also drop the formalities " he scoffed and walked back up to the front of the room. My face was brining red and I had to force my face up because I couldn't face another in punter with him like that again. 

He started doing the register and I checked out the classroom. There was a large piano in the corner, two sets of drums, some guitars and ukeleles. Those were the only thing i was interested in. 

" so today our plan is to see what you all can do, you can spend the whole two periods trying to impress me or whatever. You can fuck about or actually try. There are some laptops if you want sheet music, also there are some booklets. If you need any help call me over, that's about it " he stated and everyone rushed away to find an instrument 

I look around and see an electric piano I plug in the headphones and play the sheet music that was left there. It says river flows in you but not who it's by. I let my fingers dance over the keys happily, not noticing Levi towering behind me. I finish the song happily and sigh. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and frown thinking it was one of the other students in my class trying to get money off of me or something. I turn around to see Levi above me and my eyes widen " I-im sorry, am I not allowed to use this " I say so quite it's nearly a whisper. " your allowed to use it just take your headphones out, let me hear " he sits beside me on the chair and I start to panic. I don't like being watched whilst I play. My hands start to shake as I unplug the headphones and put them on top of the piano. My whole body is shaking by now. He looks at me slightly worried " you okay " he asks plainly " y-yeah I'm fine " I fake a smile and relax a little.

I start playing the first couple notes and mess up " shit, sorry " he waves a hand which means it doesn't matter. I glide my fingers over the keys gracefully without any further mistakes. When I finish I see Levi smile slightly but only for a second before going back to his usual dead panned look. " that was good " he praises. I smile softly but I'm internally jumping about with happiness ready to explode " thank you sir "  
" I said drop the formalities " Levi sighed  
" sorry " I look back down, making my shirt go down and slip of my shoulder a little because I'm so skinny, there's a big bold bruise right where my shirt slipped. He started to stare at it 

" Eren, where did you get that " he looked at me raising a slender eyebrow. " I-I fell over " I bite my lip hoping he wouldn't notice I'm lying. " sure " I saw Levi standing up and walking over to another student. I sigh and look up some sheet music and so on until the bell rings. 

I let the rest of the day go on not caring about the classes or who's around me. I have only one thing on my mind

Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was at his locker grabbing his books quickly because he knew what was coming. Levi sees somethings that disturbs him and has to interfere with the boys around his new student, he finds out some pretty interesting things about Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy I'm sill working on making my chapters longer and I would really appreciate some info on stuff like that, if they are good, if they are descriptive enough, long enough. Any suggestions. Other than that * lots of smiles *

Erens P.O.V

I quickly walk to my locker which was furthest from the exits of the school. I stuff them into my bag when I see them aproaching, my face goes paler than it already is and I give up on the spot. I can't fight back today, I haven't eaten for about three days, everything is spinning and I feel like I could collapse at any moment.

Jean picks me up by my jumper and slams me against the row of lockers " so where were we " he smirked evily and threw a punch at my gut making me curl up in a ball and fall to the ground sharply. I groan in pain and try and get up again " why are you doing this to me, what've I don't wrong to you " I look at them with teary eyes. Jean scoffs " just being a fag is a good enough reason " Jean punches my jaw and I hear a click. " fuck " I start crying and fall the floor admiring my defeat " awwww is the little fag crying " he chuckled and kicked me hard, pushing me against the lockers.

His boyfriend marco held onto jeans arm" babe stop it " he frowned. He kissed marco softly " just go play with your friends and I'll buy you something nice later " he bribed marco. Marco was pretty nice and I felt bad that he got stuck with Jean. Marco sighed and walked away slowly.

Jean went back to me and his friends started to kick me hard in the ribs " this is what you get for being gay. The pain was unbarable and I cry harder " HELP "

Levi's P.O.V

I start to collect all the papers and lesson plans from my desk and put them in my satchel slowly ' that Eren kid, somethings wrong with him ' he huffed and started to walk out his classroom. He walked swiftly around the corner only to be met with a crowd of boys around something and yelling vigorously " that's what you get for being gay " one of them shouted and I saw them kick harder. I walk up to them and hear someone pleading for them to stop. 

I tap the one in the middles shoulder. He turns around to face me and looks down " what's up bite size " he chuckled at his comment and turned their attention away from the boot boy in the middle of it 

" principals office now " I say sternly and look up at him. He scoffs and crosses his arms " no " he looks slightly amused " name " I say plainly and fighting back the urdge to punch his face, it might make it look better actually. He looks a bit like a horse " c3po " he replies and smirks. " so I think you al could get expelled for this " I grin evily back at them " now principals office " they sigh and go back to the boy " I'll finish you of properly later, fag " he spat on the boy and walked away.

I kneel down beside the Unknown boy " hey, kid are you okay " I snap my fingers. He curls over and coughs up some blood and then pukes all over the floor. I love away slightly, I feel bad for him but the thing I hate most is mess " hey can you tell me your name or walk, we need to get you to the school nurse " I say starting to get worried. He looks at me with puffy red eyes, I look over his face and it's covered with scratches and bruises but mostly blood. I realise it's one of my students " Eren was it, are you okay " he shakes his head " I'm fine " he tries to stand up but falls back down 

Erens P.O.V

I try and stand up but my body is shaking badly and I can't concentrate, every bone in my body aches and I fall back to the ground, I here someone curse but I can't make out the voice of face. I close my eyes as I feel myself being lifted up into a strong set of arms. I puke again and it runs down my already dirtied clothes and I whine in pain as I do. A couple minutes later i feel myself being put down on a bed and some voices. I soon pass out from pain


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi starts to panic about what he should do, he talks to erens and gets to know him a bit more. But it leaves his heart aching for him

Levi's P.O.V 

I start to panic internally " kid " I snap my fingers and clap my hands to try and get him awake. " shit what do we do, who's on his emergency contact form " I ask Petra- the school nurse. She takes out the school records quickly and flips through them " nope not that I can see " she lifts of his shirt to examine him but is only to reviel big bruises, cuts that looked like they were made by himself on his wrists and stomach and scars. 

Both mine and Petra's eyes widen " that doesn't look like it just happened " Petra gasped and I look down at him with pitty. What was going on with him, he seemed happy enough in class. His rib cage was clearly showing and his hip bones poked out and looked so sharp they were ready to break the skin " we'll have to talk to him once he's awake " Petra suggests and starts to bandage him up carefully. 

I stand there in shock looking down at the younger male. I normally never feel bad for anyone but, he's the exception. I sigh and reach down to stroke his hair before I know what I'm doing. Petra looks at me with a wild look " Levi what are you doing " her expression stays like that momentarily but then changes to a smirk " do you like him " she giggle. I dead pan on her but a soft blush sweeps across my face " what, no. He's just a kid and God we shouldn't even be talking about this, just do your job " I scoff. 

I continue to look over him and frown wanting to kiss all the cuts and bruises to make them better ' stop it ' I try and snap myself out of it ' he's younger than you and not in a good mental state, you just met him and know nothing about him ' I sigh and let my thoughts win. I take the seat beside the bed

" he should wake up soon but I think you should stay with him until he does, also can you ask him about why he's like that, I mean the cuts and stuff " she frowned and kissed erens head " does his mother not care or something".i was taken back " why do I have to it " I pout " because I don't want to and your the one who found him like this " Petra walks out of the room quickly to avoid any further comment I had to say on the subject.

Erens P.O.V 

I wake up slowly and grain in pain, I roll over onto my side but that only makes it worse " SHIT " I tell in pain as I crush my rib again. I sit up slowly and look around. I see Levi sitting beside the bed that I'm in " w-why are you here, where am I " I look down at myself " why am I shirtless " I ask a bit bewildered. Levi sighed and looked up at me " I think I need to talk to you, first tell me why those guys were beating you up " 

I look down at my chest and know that he wanted to talk about why they were there. I sigh " because I'm gay " i barely whisper. Levi comes a little closer " could you say that again, I didn't hear you " I frown and tear up, I'm a wimp I convince myself " I said, they bet me up because I was gay " I look down averting his gaze. I put my hands over my face thinking he was going to yell at me or hit me, I was fully prepared for it. But instead I felt a hand placed lightly on my shoulder " hey I'm not going to hit you or anything. It's okay, I'm gay aswell " I look up in shock. Partly because he didn't abuse me like everyone else when I told them that, and the fact that he just told me he was also gay.

" w-what " I smile softly but look back down trying to hide my face from his because he's just saying that to make me feel better. " i said I'm gay as well " he reapeted. He sighed and looked at me with caring eyes " look, I don't want to do this and neither do you probably, but how did all those cuts and bruises get there " he asks worriedly " I fell " I say simply and avoid looking at him. " tell me the truth, I may not seem like the most caring person but I can tell when somethings up " he sighed. " I made the cuts, well most of them, my foster dad made the rest, the bruises are from him and the bullying. I don't eat much because I have no money or home really. When I do go home o have to scavenge for food, but I don't deserve to eat anyways " I look down and let a single tear slip out. I look up momentarily and look into his deep grey eyes. I see every emotion from sadness to pitty to anger.

Levi was in disbelief " what " he shook his head. The room was silent for about ten minutes. I was crying trying not to make a sound. Levi lifted up my head to look at him and I gulp " im sorry " I look back down. He stands up " I know I have no right in saying what you do or where you go. but please come to my house, just for a night, I want to talk to you "


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out levi isn't as cold hearted as he seems and gets to know him better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's me again, I tried to make the chapter longer. What do you think anyways .... thats all I can think of to say. I'm sorry * hides * but other than that * lots of smiles

Eren gasped in shock slightly " w-what " he looked straight at levi fully aware now. He sighed " I said you can stay the night at mine if you want. We'll have to talk about some stuff... ill try and keep it to a minimum because you seem like its a touchy subject " levi looked at Eren with hopeful eyes, pleading him to say yes. Eren looked downand smiled softly to himself " that would be nice " this was the best thing that happened to Eren in about 3 years. He would probably get food, bathed, cared for. Eren sighed happily but his mood quickly changed realising levi would probably just keep him in a room locked up to Eren didn't bother him 

" can you walk " levi asked and moved closer to Eren but only slightly. Eren shook his head no and frowned, he was useless, he couldn't even do a simple thing as walk. Soon enough he felt a pair for strong arms under him lifting him up like a princess. Eren gasped and tried to get out of levis grip but he held on tight " relax, my house if only a five minute drive from here and I know I shouldn't be doing this but you need help " Eren couldn't focus on anything levi was saying because all he could feel was the warmth radiating from levis chest. He could feel likes muscles move and flex whilst carrying Eren. It made him feel safe having a strong pair of arms wrap around him and pick him up like it was nothing. Eren suddenly felt a blast of cold air as levi walked out into the now basically empty parking lot. Eren clung onto levi tight trying to get the warmth back and levi tensed slightly " it's okay we'll be in my car in a minute " levi continued to walk across the the empty rows of cars and stopped at his. It was a black Mercedes with fairly plain interior but it still looked good. Eren first noticed how clean it was and he was sure to mess it but because some of his cuts had broke whilst levi was carrying him. 

Eren was placed carefully into the front seat of the car and buckled up, levi got in the other side of the car and started to drive. There was a long silence until levi broke it with a sigh " Eren, we can talk in the morning. Just, i'll make you something to eat, you can have a bath or shower, ill give you some clothes and get some rest. Does that sound okay " he kindly offered. Eren was overjoyed. It's more than he could ever ask for. Eren looked up at the man with loving eyes and smile " yes sir, thank you very much sir " Eren couldn't be live he was happening. It's not unusual for him to get the shit beaten out of him but his hot ass music teacher has decided to help him and care for him.

Levi pulled into the driveway of a nice, expensive looking house. Eren stared in awe of it, his garden was flawless, there was a big space in the middle that would be perfect for running about. There was a small pond hidden away in the corner with Trees either side.beautiful and exotic looking flowers of all kind surrounded the length of the garden. Eren was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt himself being lifted up again and carried into the house. " do you live alone " Eren asked him shyly " yeah " levi said plainly and carried him into a spotless kitchen. It was modestly sized but there was no pictures of friends or family in sight for what Eren could see. Eren looked closer and found a little house plants around the kitchen dotted in random locations. Levi placed Eren on a chair and went over to his fridge " so Eren " he looked over at the younger male " what would you like to ear " he asks and smiled " nothing " Eren said quietly, he didn't want to be rude for taking his food. " bullshit now tell me " levi sighed and waited for an answer " anything that doesn't cause you trouble " Eren barely whispered and levi groaned. He ignored erens words and pulled out ingredients for a chicken curry. Levi put on the radio whilst he cooked and started sing along softly to the song that came on, he swayed his hips softly from side to side and Eren couldn't help but be mezorized. Eren watched intently over levis body as it moved rhythmically to the tune, Levi sang like an angel. Eren swing his legs on the chair and blushed as levi turned around d to check on him. Eren quickly tore his eyes away from levi and looked down, his face was bright red yet again. Levi came over with two big dishes of rice, chicken curry and some nan bread. Erens stomach growled " is that for me " he asked politely. " no it's for the ducks " levi answered sarcastically " yes it's for you " levi started to eat his meal.

Eren looked down at meal as Is it was something. He poked an prodded at the food with his fork. Levi looked up and noticed Eren was unsatisfied with the meal " do you not like it or " Levi sighed. " n-no I appreciate it very much " Eren looked down sadly " but I don't deserve to eat, all I do is fuck things up and make people in happy, also I'm gay and that's another thing on the list " Levi frowned at the boys statement " first of all I would really like if you ate it, you need some meat on your bones, I care a lot so please " Eren frowned looked and down at the plate and he didn't want to disappoint Levi he sighed ' for Levi ' Eren said in his head. He gave up an picked up a bit of the curry and held it to his mouth " I-I ca- " before he could finish his sentence the fork was shoved into his mouth by Levi. " now chew and swallow " Eren done as he was told and let the days of hunger fade away as he scoffed down his meal quickly. Levi ate slowly and smiled slightly at seeing the boy semi- happy.

Eren finished and smiled slightly at Levi " thank you sir " Levi groaned " I said it's just Levi you twit " he rolled his eyes. Eren looked down and pouted, Levi immediately regretted saying it because he didn't like to see the other boy sad and he couldn't figure out why. Wether it was guilt or something he didn't know wether he liked the strange feeling in his chest or not. Levi stood up and put the plates in the dish washer. Once he came back he picked Eren up carefully and walked up to the bathroom " do you think you can wash yourself " Levi asked. Eren nodded even though he wasn't sure if he could, he would be mortified if Levi saw him naked along with all the cuts and bruises. " of course I can " Levi stopped at the bathroom and put Eren down. He handed him a towel and an over sized t shit " as you may have noticed I am a bit smaller than you and I hope this will do. Look I don't know why I am being nice to you but there is a spare room first on the left, you can sleep there for tonight " and with that Levi left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up forgetting the events of yestarday but soon remembering, he met with Levi downstairs and it's an encounter he would never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm on holiday * party poppers * so I haven't been uploading much and I'm very sorry but I've written a couple new chapters and tried to make the writing better. Please tell me what you think in the comments * lots of smiles *

Eren opened his eyes slightly as the morning sunlight flooded into his room. The brunet squinted his eyes to make out where he was currently sitting " why am I in a bedroom, h-have I been kidnapped " the memories came flooding back of yesterday and he sighed in relief. The young male was confused about everything, why had his teacher taken him in. Levi didn't seem like the type of person that would care, maybe he felt bad . Eren groaned, he was overthinking everything ' Levi said we would talk in the morning and that's what we are going to do ' Eren said to himself. The green eyed boy gasped and groaned when he felt a sharp pain rip through his stomach, he doubled over in pain and bit his lip hard. ' Was it because I ate yesterday, did I eat to much that my stomach wasn't used to it, was it just the foods bad ' eren groaned louder and clutched his sides in pain. 

after two long minutes of immense discomfort eren straightened up and looked down at what he was wearing. An oversized ACDC t-shirt that went down to his mid thigh . He blushed because it just barely covered his ass and had to approach Levi in it. The Eren quickly tore of the sheets and stood up wobbling slightly from the still lack of food, everything was always spinning but he got used to it quickly. The brunet decided pain was the best thing for him, he deserved it. Every single bit of it because of how much trouble he always caused ' I'm probably tearing Levi apart just being here ' Eren frowned and sighed, none the less the pale boy limped slightly over to the small mirror in the corner of the room to fix his hair . Eren started at himself and frowned ' why do u have to be like this ' Eren pinched at the skin on his stomach, in all thrift Eren was the closest thing to a skeleton ' why do I have to be so fucking useless ' Eren shook his head ' stop thinking like that, you have a house to stay in.. At least for now, make the most out of it ' 

Eren felt slightly more confident over that little pep talk he gave himself. He smiled into the mirror and fixed his hair so his bangs were slightly covering one eye. Eren stretched up and it felt amazing not to drink of dirty bus water and dirt . The bath Eren had last night was the best thing he'd felt in years. He felt all tension flood away into the deep cozy bath and let himself forget everything for a couple hours. He Had scrubbed himself over at least twice with a now chews down bar of sop and washed his hair thoroughly. It felt nice to finally be clean however much Eren enjoyed it he soon found out he had stayed in the calming bath for a bit to long. He lifted up his hands to see his skin was shrivelled. Eren chuckled at the thought. 

The green eyes boy slowly made his way carefully downstairs trying not to wake the ravine haired man. The creak in the floor boards were the loudest possible sound at that time, he sore he heated it echo through the clean house. Eren made it to the bottom safely and started to walk to what he thought was the kitchen of the house, he opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight I font of him, he was Levi Ackerman in nothing but blue tartan Pajama pants and bunny slippers. Eren didn't know wether to laugh at the aeration foot ware he had chosen or to be turned on by levis bare skin. ' holy shit ' Levi was turned away from eren making a pot of coffee for himself. Erens eyes traced over every inch of Levi's back, his muscles were better than anything eren could ever imagine. He had a well defined, perfectly sculpted shoulder muscles that slowly led down to Levi's low hanging pants. Eren could see the start of Levi's ass and his Pajama pants were anything but modest. He could see the shape of it and couldn't stop staring. He was blushing like mad and drool was coming out of his mouth as he looked over Levi in a trance like state. 

Levi swiftly turned around when he heated the sound of deep breathing coming from behind. He was surprised to see a distracted Eren staring straight at him. Levi started to get uncomfortable when he would stop but he also felt a little more confident that he put half decent work into his body. Levi cleared his throughly and Eren snapped out of his thoughts, he looked up at the grey eyes man and went a shade deeper than crimson red. Levi scoffed at Eren and turned back around to continue making his coffee. Eren rocked his hips back and forth awkwardly " hello mr Ackerman " Eren said nervously but started to calm down from his previous state, Levi groaned at the name " how many times do I have to tell you brat, it's Levi " he said annoyed. Eren frowned ' I made him angry again, why do I always do this ' he thought to himself and looked down.

Levi sighed at Eren quickly becoming silent " do you want a coffee " Levi kindly offered  
" n-no " Eren stuttered and looked down at the smaller man rolling his eyes " I'm sorry " Eren looked at his feet sadly. Levi sighed " fine but you are eating something, or I'm taking you to the hospital... Your already enough trouble and I can't put up with you having an eating disorder, okay " Levi said in his usual monotone voice. Eren looked down ' how could he say that so easily ' " but I'm not hungry " Levi raised an eye brow " okay if your not hungry then I won't eat until you eat " Levi suggested, he crossed his arms and leaned back onto the counter top with a sort of smug smile " y-you can't do that " Eren said in protest. Levi slowly took a sip of his coffee " watch me " he looked at Eren challengingly  
Eren sighed " but you need to eat "  
" and so do you" Levi argued back.  
Eren gulped and looked at Levi in defeat. " thank you " Levi said genially and started to look through his cupboards. 

" don't worry I'll start of with something small so you can get used to it, okay " Levi suggested. Eren looked up surprised Levi would know that if he would eat it would have to be small " also i know how this goes kid, I've been like you so don't worry " Levi picked up a box of cereal and looked at the packet. He didn't bother asking Eren before picking out two bowls and poring the selected cereal into it with some milk . Levi carried the two bowls over to the table, he placed one In front of Eren and handed him a spoon " I know all the tricks, also if you need to go to the bathroom in this hour I need to come with you " Eren was taken back he knew so much about this " why " Eren decided to play dumb " because I know you'll throw it up " Levi said casually and picked up his spoon, he started eating and looked at Eren seeing what he would do. Eren looked down at the food as if it were a foreign object. On one hand he should be grateful and eat it since no one has been this nice to him in years, all that time in the streets basically scavenging for food. He was starving all this time and desperately wanted it. But on the other hand all he did was fuck everything and everyone up. His parents threw him out, his foster family threw him out and abused him, he was making Levi's life hell right now. Eren looked up at Levi and pushed the bowl away sadly, the elder man did the same and stared straight into erens deep green eyes " eat or I'll force you " Levi said in a harsh tone and frowned " you can't force me " Eren was interested in what ways Levi meant. Levi stood up and walked over to erens chair, he lifted Eren up and brought the taller man back to Levi's seat. Levi sat down first and put Eren on his lap " if you are going to act like a child I am going to treat you like a child " Levi said sternly. Eren blushed at being put on Levi's lap and carried about, he could feel himself pressing against his thigh and that made him blush more than he already was. Levi picked up the spoon and out some cereal on it, he held it to erens mouth " open your mouth " Eren kept his mouth locked shut " I didn't want it to have to come to this " Levi quickly pulled Eren in for a kiss. 

Everything stopped for Eren, nothing else was important. His eyes opened wide and Levi has his closed as he pulled Eren closer to him. The taller soon melted into the sweet kiss, he would save the questions for later but now, now he wanted to savour the taste of Levi. Levi put one hand on erens waist and ran his hand up and down his side. Levi didn't want to do this but he needed the kid to eat. He pulled away slowly and Eren opened his mouth wide in shock ' what just happened ' is all he could think but suddenly a spoon was shoved in his mouth. Eren quickly shut his mouth around the spoon so the food wouldn't fall out " eat. Now " Levi said sternly and eren complied because he had so many questions to ask Levi " w-what jus-" eren was cut of by Levi " don't get over excited, I was just trying to get you to eat " eren felt his heart tear slightly at those words. It meant everything to him, having the older male hold him close as their lips moved together in sync " now finish this and maybe I'll give you another kiss but it won't happen again. Okay " Levi sighed. Eren picked up his spoon and quickly are all of his cereal not caring about all of his previous thoughts. All that mattered is that he would get to kiss Levi again. Levi looked at eren surprised and eren leaned in for the kiss eagerly " not so fast " Levi put his hand in front of eren mouth to stop their lips from colliding " if you eat all your meals and more at the end of the day, you will get a kiss then " erens face fell to the floor but nodded in case Levi took away the offer all together

" but first we need to talk "


End file.
